This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Current cellular networks tend to suffer Quality of Service (QoS) issues due to increases in the number of subscribers, and the increase in data required for the vast range of application programs available on mobile communication devices, such as multimedia streaming, video-chat, internet browsing, email and other application programs.
One method of addressing QoS issues is for operators of cellular networks to reduce cellular sizes by installing more base stations or cell-towers, but this significantly increases operating costs.
Most mobile devices, such as smart phones, include hardware that enables wireless communications over different types of mediums, for example a 3G cellular channel and a Wi-Fi channel. Configuring a mobile device for an initial connection to a Wi-Fi access point often requires the user to initiate login with a password for private access points. Additionally, once a connection to an access point is set-up, the mobile device then typically switches to the Wi-Fi channel for data sessions automatically when in range regardless of the quality of the data channel provided by the access point.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the disclosure. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
The present disclosure provides an improved method and system for data offloading in mobile communications, or at least provides the public with a useful choice.